My Wild Child
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Little oneshot from ‘Walk on the Wild Side’. Am I the only one who wondered what Mystique was smirking about in the warehouse?


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. Deal with it._

_Summary: Little one-shot from 'Walk on the Wild Side'. Am I the only one who wondered what Mystique was smirking about in the warehouse?

* * *

_

**My Wild Child**

Of course I had my own little theories about the Bayville Sirens. I mean, who in this pathetic little town didn't? I even thought about the possibility of recruiting them when I heard the rumors about them having special powers.

But nothing, and I do mean –nothing!-, could have prepared me for what I saw in my disguise as a police officer that night in the warehouse.

Though there is a certain dramatic irony to having most of Bayville calling them vigilantes, I never expected to see five of Charles Xavier's goody-goody X-Men running around as crime fighters!

I suppose that it is a good thing that they were busy putting out the fire in the ware house. It gave me a chance to recover from the heart attack brought on by what my little girl was wearing!

I know that I am in no position to comment, and normally I would be delighted, but what mother wouldn't react in shock seeing her little girl running around in revealing black leather?

The fire is almost out by the time I recover, and I quickly shape shift into my disguise as a policewoman just in time to hear one of my daughter's partners-in-crime-fighting make a comment about girl power.

I mentally agree, but decide that this is a good time to step in. "Alright, Freeze."

One of Charles's newcomers tries to protest. "But we're the good guys…. Or rather, girls!"

I remember my disguise as a police woman and reply with a comment about vigilantes taking the law into their own hands.

Another of the group, who I recognize as the blond bombshell who has been shaking up my brotherhood lately, looks ready to start something, but is quickly stopped by Jean Grey, who insists that they will not fight the police.

Damn. And I had actually started to have hopes for that girl.

I chance a look over at my Rogue, who has remained silent through all of this. She is mentally running through ideas to get out of the situation with the least amount of notice and damage, quickly adjusting them to factor in my unexpected appearance.

I give her the barest hint of a proud smile and an approving "Smart Girl." Then I turn my attention back to the others, subtly offering them a way out that will get them out of here but put at least a temporary stop to this. I am proud of what my daughter has been doing, pleased that her quick mind has not faded from being forced into second place behind Xavier's pets, but the actions of her companions have drawn too much attention. People being knocked out and little cherry bombs could have been mostly overlooked, but walking through walls, throwing molten lava and people floating? Not in this lifetime.

My Rogue gives me a suspicious look, - _that's my girl - ,_ but is stopped from saying anything by Jean Grey, who accepts a bit too quickly for my taste. Rogue obviously wants to protest, but refrains, and contents herself by dragging the others off.

I wait until they are out of sight before allowing myself a slight smile, which I quickly wipe off my face as the rest of the police force finally make their appearance. 

I make a short report to the Police Chief, and then make myself scarce, morphing back into my true form as soon as I am sure that no one will see me.

I allow a smirk to cross my lips as I mentally review the last half hour.

I know that I will win no prizes for Mother of the Year, but I have always loved my daughter, and been proud of her.

My smirk turns slightly wistful as I remember.

I adopted Rogue when she was four. Irene had had a vision of her powers and I had seen what an asset they could be, but I quickly grew to love the little girl for herself. I left her with Irene for her own safety, but would visit Marie (That was her birth name) whenever possible, posing as a family friend, sometimes even as Irene herself. I was the one who gave her the nickname Rogue, and it was not long before she would not answer to anything else.

I was wrong to use the methods I did to bring her into the brotherhood, my only excuse being that I was terrified of loosing my little girl, and I knew that Xavier would never allow one of his X-brats to consort with the 'Enemy'.

I know that Rogue followed out of curiosity when the Blob kidnapped Jean. She borrowed Cyclops's power in case she needed long-distance protection, but forgot to take into account that his personality would insist on saving Jean and getting rid of the 'Bad Guy'.

I was not surprised when she joined the X-Men after that fateful field trip. Both Irene and I had impressed the value and importance of trust between those you care about, so I was not surprised that she would feel betrayed, no matter my reasoning. Add two extra personalities (Cyclops and myself) battling for dominance inside her head, a near death experience only to be saved by the X-Men and her small crush on Cyclops (at least it is only a crush, I will _not_ have that boy as a son-in-law) and it was more or less a given that my Rogue would join them.

But it is good to see that her time with the X-Men has not driven her spirit from her entirely, and I know that she is still on speaking terms with some of the Brotherhood boys.

I have been able to spend some time with her in my guise as Risty Wilde, and how I stopped myself from laughing when I saw the almost-sibling like interaction between her and Kurt is anyone's guess.

Perhaps in the future Rogue and I can be family again, and we will look back on this and laugh. Until then, I will settle for being proud of my daughter and her actions.

My little Rogue Wild child.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_

* * *

A/N - OK, Mystique and Rogue do seem a bit out of character, but I always thought that Mystique really did care about Rogue, just had a very strange way of showing it, and as much as I like the interaction between Rogue and Wolverine, I think that Rogue had a lot more personality when she was with the Brotherhood. Rogue always seemed a bit suppressed at the institute, while in 'Survival of the Fittest' I'm sure I saw some of the Brotherhood ready to jump at her suggestion of hot-wiring the school bus._

_Anyway, review and tell me what you think._


End file.
